Second Times the Charm
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This story is a total AU of what could have happened between Vala and Daniel before Beachhead. It is rated T just because the characters have sex but nothing explicit is described. DanielVala Please enjoy!


Authors Note: This story is a total AU of what could have happened between Vala and Daniel before "Beachhead". I love their relationship and think the way they seem to hate each other but yet manage to put up with the other's habits is great for the show. Their love/hate relationship brings a great bit of comedy to the show. So please read and review but be gentle because this is my first Stargate fanfic. Thanks and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Stargate, etc, etc, etc.

The Crowd of new recruits parted as Daniel Jackson walked down the hallway with his head buried in one of his many books. Colonel Mitchell was guiding the recruits through SGC with Sergeant Markman and tried to get Daniel to stop to say some words of encouragement to the new young people who had just been assigned to Stargate command. "Daniel, Daniel, Dr. Jackson!" He finally shouted to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Daniel asked as he was startled from his book. "Oh Cameron, did you need something?"

"Dr. Jackson these are the new recruits for SG3 and 7. Everyone this is Dr. Jackson. He was one of the original members of the team to go through the Stargate 11 years ago." Sergeant Markman spoke up.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Daniel quickly answered and stuck his head back into his book before continuing his walk down the hall.

"Well that was Dr. Jackson." Markman sighed and watched as Jackson trudged down the hall.

"He's like that." Cameron piped in. "Once he gets a new book he is sucked in and it's hard to get him out to do anything else."

Daniel could hear Colonel Mitchell making some sort of remark to the new guys but didn't' do anything but bury his head even further into his book. The contents were copies of alleged Ancient manuscripts. The man who had sent Daniel the writings swore they were genuine, but Daniel knew right away that they were fakes. The dates were all too recent and the dialect was just made up gibberish. It certainly was not the language of the Ancients that he was fluent in. It listed events that could have only happened during the time of the pharaohs. He had just reached a part that mentioned a great king when he bumped into his door. Jack had always teased him about his ability to read and walk at the same time without bumping into anything. He swore one day Daniel would injure himself when he fell down a flight of stairs. Daniel smiled as he thought about Jack and how he missed his former leader's sense of humor. He wished him well though and knew that things couldn't be any better for General O'Neill. He had just let his door slide shut when he heard her.

"And where have you been all night? I've been waiting for you for hours. I cook and clean all day and you don't appreciate me at all!" Vala exclaimed as she sat up from where she was perched on Daniel's bed.

"You don't cook or clean! What do you think you are doing here?" Daniel questioned and tried to hold his growing anger in place.

"I was bored so I decided to see what it would be like to play house for a little bit. Are you made?" She asked him and out her best pout on her face to try and soften Daniel up a bit.

It wasn't working.

"Yes I'm mad. I thought we had straightened this out the other night. This is my room not yours. Your room is across the hall, with the nice guard outside the door." He exclaimed and tried to pull Vala off of his bed.

"Daniel Daniel, calm down, you and I could have a little fun if you didn't push me away." She said and slowly wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck. "I know I would like to have a little fun. What about you?"

The next thing Daniel knew Vala had kissed him and after a seconds hesitation he and kissed her back. "Vala wait, I'm not sure..."

"Shh, I think you want to do this as much as I do. It's been awhile for both of us Daniel, I think we need to do this." She whispered and before resuming her assault on his mouth placed his glasses on the nightstand. "Just so we don't break them again."

"You're too kind." Daniel said and rolled his eyes.

"I know." Vala exclaimed and pulled Vala down on top off herself.

It wasn't until an hour later that they lay on Daniel's bed gasping for breath, both afraid to look at each other. They lay there for a few minutes before Daniel finally decided to break the ice. "So that was..." He began and then trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Great." Vala finished for him.

"What!" He asked surprised and stared at her. "I thought you were going to say it was a waste of time."

"Daniel darling you have nothing to worry about. If I had known it was going to be that good, I would have jumped you long ago." She assured him and crawled on top of his lap. "I thank you for making my night so enjoyable."

"You sounded like Teal'c just then. Don't do that again." Daniel said and shuddered.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to be all solemn and serious.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel questioned and raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"I don't like it. Life is too short to go around quiet; it's much more fun to drive people crazy."

"By people you mean me right?"

"Exactly!" Vala proclaimed and leaned down to pull Daniel into another kiss.

Daniel woke up the next morning before his alarm went off and immediately felt Vala wake beside him. "Oh god!" He said as he sat up and held his head.

"Good morning darling, I trust you slept well." Vala said while reaching up and wrapped her arms around Daniel's back and kissed his neck.

"I can't believe we had sex last night, with the way I feel I wouldn't be surprised to find you had drugged me. You didn't drug me did you?"

"Now Daniel, I did no such thing. I seem to remember how perfectly willing you were last night without me doing anything to you." She asserted and pulled herself onto Daniel's lap. "Come on admit it, you had a good time last night."

"Ok, all right, I admit it. Last night I wanted to do it as much as you." He stammered out as Vala once again bent down to kiss his neck. "You are so dangerous to me, you know that?" They had just started to kiss again when a loud banging interrupted them.

"Daniel. Daniel get up you're needed in the gateroom." Cameron yelled outside the door trying to get Jackson up faster even though he knew the door was soundproofed.

Inside though it was a different story. As soon as Daniel had heard the banging on the door he pushed Vala off of his lap and jumped up from the bed. "Where are my pants!" He screeched and frantically searched the room before finding them underneath the dresser.

"Darling calm down, I'll tell them to go away." Vala said as she put her robe on.

Daniel turned around when he heard Vala speak. She was walking towards the door when he registered what she was doing. She was reaching for the handle when he yelled for her to stop, he would answer it. She was turning the handle when he started to run over, but was too late.

"Good morning Colonel Mitchell, what pressing emergency do we have to conquer today?" She nonchalantly asked and leaned up against the door.

"Vala. I was lead to believe your room was across the hall. I thought this was Daniel's room." He said in the same even tone he got whenever he talked to her.

Before she could respond though Daniel appeared next to her. "I told you to let me get it!" He hissed and looked over at Colonel Mitchell. "Hey Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"We got a communication from P3X-416, who wants to make contact with us. We go through the gate at 0900."

"Well if we are going on a little trip, I better go clean up." Vala spoke up. "Thanks for a great night Daniel, see you later." She announced and grabbed Daniel's butt before strutting across the hall to her own room.

Cameron waited until Vala's door closed then turned back to Daniel who was looking sheepishly at him. "Daniel, how could you?"

"Well I didn't plan for it to happen, she was here when I got back last night."

"You couldn't restrain yourself?"

"She was very persuasive." Daniel explained and sat down on the end of his bed.

Cameron just stared at him and then shook his head before turning to walk back down the hall towards the gateroom. He left Daniel sitting on his bed, and wondered what this was going to mean for the future of the team. One could only wonder.


End file.
